Adalaine
by Kiija
Summary: WIP, SSHG, dark fiction. Answer to 2 challeneges on WIKTT Real and True and Worlds Apart. A trip and memories haunt Severus, and Hermione is on the receiving end.
1. Prologue

Author's notes: I don't need to say that I do not own these characters. Except the few I have created for it.  
  
This story was supposed to be in answer to 2 challenges on the WIKTT group but I missed the deadlines for both by a week or so I think. Either way this is for the World's Apart and Real and True challenge. I want to thank Severly Snaped for getting me hooked on this pairing as the first story I read was What a Way to Go!   
  
This story will in future chapters feature an OC, and will turn quite dark. Be warned this will not be for youngsters.  
  
Thank you and have fun.   
Adalaine  
  
Prologue  
  
By Kiija  
  
"Have you ever felt the need to do something, but never knew what to do?" Hermione asked aloud, "Hm, Crookshanks? Because that's exactly how I feel right now." She sighed heavily flopping herself, stomach first, onto her new bed in her old home. The home she had left only a few years earlier as a graduate, she now returned as a teacher.   
  
"Mrr-" Crookshanks stated, his bottle-brush tail twitching in an annoyed fashion from Hermione upsetting his comfy spot on her bed. Hermione quickly made up for upsetting him by subconsciously petting him. Her eyes roving over the jagged edges of the castle walls without actually taking notice of any details.   
  
"I should be working on my lesson plans to show Albus at the staff meeting tomorrow," Hermione rolled over onto her back, swinging her feet off the bed lazily, "But I don't want to do that right now. I feel like I should be doing something constructive, yet I want to be doing something fun. I don't even want to read though." Hermione sat up, patting Crookshanks as she slid off the side of the bed and began to pace the length of her quarters.   
  
"Maybe I am just suffering through nerves. No... Having to have complete lessons plans for the first month of classes for Muggle Studies isn't anything to be nervous over. I could get those done in an hour at most. Maybe it's the fact that I am remodeling the entire curriculum for the subject that is getting to me." Hermione shook her head, chewing on the tip of her left thumb as she paced a little faster. Hermione was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice Crookshanks new-found interest of her chamber door. The latch to the door sunk as the door inched open slowly.  
  
"...Dumbledore believes in my capabilities. Though the children don't seem to be interested in Muggle Studies as they once were. He wants me to liven it up, but how? The only thing I could think of... No that wouldn't work out well," Hermione continued to pace, swinging her foot out as if to begin dancing each time she turned to go the other way.   
  
"RRRAAAGGHH!" she growled in frustration, "What am I gonna do to make them want to learn Muggle Studies? The most interesting thing I can think of is an outing to the muggle world for a weekend or a week, or multiple visits even..." The door opened a little wider at this statement. Hermione was still too engrossed in her own thought process to notice. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, facing away from her door.  
  
"That's it. It's the only thing that I can come up with that would make things exciting for the students," Hermione shrugged, her arm falling to her side, "But doing it would mean permission from parents, and some help from other teachers. Would need to have at least four of us to watch over the students from the separate houses. Hmm..."  
  
"It won't work. Taking hormonally challenged teenagers into the city is a disaster waiting to happen," A deep voice called out behind Hermione. It startled her and she whipped around wand sliding easily from its wrist holster to point in the direction the voice came from. The habit of keeping her wand at easy reach was one that she would not lose any time soon. It was quite convenient, and got a few surprised reactions out of the people suddenly faced with it. The eyes that greeted her dilated in a suppressed shock as a pair of empty hands went into the air.   
  
"Now, now, a little jumpy aren't Hermione? We are at Hogwarts after all," the voice snaked to her ears, a sarcastic tone apparent. She narrowed her eyes at the Head of Slytherin House, slowly lowering her wand arm and sliding her wand back into its holster.   
  
"What do you want Snape?" she bit out, glaring at him. The audacity the man had letting himself into her quarters. He bowed his head in a mocking gesture.  
  
"I have a first name. Now that we are co-workers I would believe that calling me by my first name would be considered respectable," he sneered at her rudeness, "Albus caught me as I was leaving the Great Hall and asked me to check on you. Though I can't say I was happy with him doing so."  
  
"You and me both," she growled, low enough that Severus could not make out what she had said. She still despised the Potions Master. All those years she was in Potions class had given her an edge when she was near him. She found it was easier to speak with him when speaking at his own game, if that's what you could call it. Ignoring him didn't work; being nice and proper definitely didn't work, but being just as snarky as he was seemed to give him a sort of pleasure. So that's how she handled him.   
  
"How did you get in?" she barked at him. He snorted at her, turning to the side and crossing his arms to emanate a ferocious demeanor. He gave her a narrowed side long glance, a smirk coming to the side facing away from her.  
  
"It would help if you hadn't been so scatterbrained to not only forget to lock and ward your door, but to not hear me knock in the first place, I wouldn't have been behooved to check on your well being," he cooed at her, hoping it would bait her. He enjoyed the banter they picked up at the end of her sixth year. It had taken just a few well placed words regarding her helping Neville, and she was pushing him back. That was an interesting detention. He turned back to her, to notice that she had blatantly ignored him.  
  
Her brain was now working on more ideas, and she ignored the intruder as her brain worked furiously to get back on track. This irked Severus to no end, causing him to sneer. Severus watched the girl closely, her eyes shifting furiously, her mind working amazingly fast. His natural sneer started to fade as a memory shifted into his view. He turned sharply, facing away from her to rid himself of the memory. He did what he was bidden to do. He checked on the girl and was no longer needed and began striding to the door. Hermione looked up at his movements. She was surprised he lasted as long as he did in her presence.   
  
"Severus?" she called in a tone that gave no room for argument and he spun to look at her, "Tell Dumbledore I will have the house elves bring me something and thank him for the concern." She turned back to her pacing, allowing Severus to show himself out of her quarters.  
  
"Your idea is still a disaster waiting to happen," he goaded, as he shut the door behind himself. Her head snapped up as the door shut, a glare that could have made even the Potions Master himself cringe locked on her face. She had stopped dead in her tracks, glaring at the closed door.   
  
"Well," she growled, smirking evilly, "if he thinks it won't work, I will just have to show him that it will." She turned back to her notes and began planning a 'Senior Trip'. 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's notes: I shouldn't need to say that I do not own these characters. Except the few I have created for it.  
  
This story was supposed to be in answer to 2 challenges on the WIKTT group but I missed the deadlines for both by a week or so I think. Either way this is for the World's Apart and Real and True challenge. I want to thank Severly Snaped for getting me hooked on this pairing as the first story I read was What a Way to Go!   
  
This story will in future chapters feature an OC, and will turn quite dark. Be warned this will not be for youngsters.  
  
Thank you and have fun.   
  
Adalaine  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Kiija  
Hermione stopped in front of the stone Griffon guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's chambers. She shifted through her paperwork, making sure she had everything in order. She took a deep breath and spoke the password.  
  
"Cherry Twizzler" The Griffon slid aside the stone escalator beginning its assent as she stepped onto the first step. The large set of doors to Dumbledore's chamber opened at her arrival on the top step. She could see Dumbledore patting Fawkes head. The older wizard looked up to her smiling.  
  
"Hermione, Professor Granger, I assume this visit is to speak of the changes to the Muggle Studies curriculum?" the wizard asked, moving around to sit at his desk, he gestured to Hermione to sit in one of the high-backed, plush chairs in front of his desk. As soon as he was seated, the wizard pulled a short red rope licorice and sucked on it gleefully as it hung from one side of his mouth. As Hermione sat, she set out some of her planning parchments and accepted a rope of licorice when Dumbledore offered.  
  
"Thank you sir," she nodded, biting the tip of the licorice piece violently, "I have come up with a few different ideas about what could be done with Muggle Studies that will get the students interested in the subject more. First off..." Hermione couldn't sit and explain something like this. She enjoyed pacing when it came to something she was passionate about. Dumbldore's eyes twinkled appreciatively when she stood up. Hermione took another bite off the licorice before continuing.  
  
"First off, I would like to have the Muggle Studies classroom un-enchanted. We need to be able to use Muggle electronics, without enchanting them. It would be an appealing thing for wizards and witches to know that Muggles have a magic of their own. The magic of science," Hermione swung out her arm that was holding the licorice stick, she knew the line sounded horribly clichéd and possibly tacky, but due to the time away from the Muggle world these past few years, when she returned to visit her parents she appreciated the things that she grew up with and realized, even though it was science and could be explained, it was still magic. The conscious effort to put energy to use.  
  
"That is a wonderful idea and parallel Professor Granger, please continue," Dumbledore now enjoyed being given a lecture instead of giving them. He truly enjoyed listing to Hermione speak about something she was interested in, she could go on for days if allowed to. Hermione didn't even hear the headmaster and went back to her pacing, taking another violent bite off the licorice.  
  
"I have a list of Muggle electronics that I have found places that give discounts to educational institutions who would like to purchase them," Hermione continued, "Electronics seem to be the biggest difference between the Wizarding world and the Muggle world aside writings, philosophies and ideals which we have already purchased a few new Muggle works on these subjects. I have a few favorites that I have not seen in the current selections which are on the same list as the electronics."  
  
"We should be able to take care of the things on this list Professor Granger. You no longer need to prove that it is a worth while venture. You do, however, have something else planned and I am very interested in hearing about it," Dumbledore broke in, smiling peacefully at the witch that had stopped mid-pace, thoughtfully chewing a piece of licorice.  
  
"I was getting to that," Hermione smiled gratefully at Dumbledore, "But since good segways don't seem to work on you," here Dumbledore chuckled, "I will get right to the point. I want to take the few students I have in my 7th year class out for a survival weekend in London. They will live, breath, eat, and sleep in the Muggle world. They will not be allowed to bring their wands with them, and they will have to become Muggles for a weekend. We should have one professor to every four students; the adults will of course keep their wands for emergencies. The students will be taken to museums, restaurants, stay in a Muggle hotel and the professors that are with them must also write down where they visited and questions that were asked by the students, so that we can have a discussion about things they found interesting."  
  
"That's a beautiful idea Hermione, and I believe this will get a surprise turn out of last minute registrants for the class when word gets out. But why, should I ask did you feel you needed to work up to explaining this to me?" Dumbledore asked, and Hermione noticed for the first time that the licorice rope was continuing to get shorter but never leaving its side holster of Dumbledore's mouth.  
  
"Well, I was thinking of one of the other professors that could accompany us on this trip could be Severus. Thank you for sending him to check on me last night, by the way, " she stated, the last line as sarcastic as the Potions Master could pull off, "I believe the Head of Slytherin House joining us on this outing would promote good will towards Muggles and Muggle Studies for the younger students of the house." Dumbledore couldn't help but smile even wider at this.  
  
"I agree on this point and would have probably asked Severus to accompany you on this outing for that same reasoning. Though I have to admit, he isn't one for outings of any sort and outings with students would definitely rub him the wrong way. Is this that one of the other reasons you wanted him to accompany you on this trip?" Dumbledore's raised eyebrows, silently questioned the Muggle Studies professor as a light color rose to her cheeks.  
  
"I won't lie to you Albus. Yes, I am suggesting him partially to see him squirm," She looked Dumbledore in the eyes as she told him. Dumbledore winked at her as he took in the last little piece of licorice that was hanging from his lip into his mouth. Dumbledore nodded silently as he stood from his desk.  
  
"Have you given thought to the other two professors that would assist you on this trip?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione thought about whom else might assist her.  
  
"Well, Remus and Sirius are always happy to help me at any point. They would volunteer as soon as it was mentioned and I believe Professor Vector would also like to go, but those are the only ones. All the other Professors already have enough on their plates at the moment, Minerva and her advanced courses, Sprout and her plants, Binns is a ghost and can't very well wander around Muggle London, Sinistra is quite like Severus and wouldn't even think about coming with us, Flitwick would draw too much attention, Poppy needs to be here for emergencies, and don't even mention Trelawney. So that leaves only us five."   
  
"Yes, well, during the staff meeting we'll announce the trip and see who volunteers. Now, I would like to ask if you would join me down in the Great Hall for breakfast." Dumbledore replied, holding his arm out in a gentlemanly gesture. Hermione smiled and miniaturized the rest of her folders and parchments and stuffed them into a robe pocket.  
  
"I would be happy to," She smiled at the older wizard, taking his arm.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Breakfast at Hogwarts before the school year started was a treat. The four long house tables pushed aside for one round table in the center, where every professor could sit as an equal. It had been Dumbledore's idea for the round table, preferring King Arthur's philosophy when it came to the teaching institution and its professors. It definitely helped the staff in bonding, even though a few of the professors felt it was a waste of time.  
  
The food came and was devoured by the staff, some ate very little and some couldn't help but take seconds. The whole of the staff was in attendance this morning and Albus found it a fitting time to have the staff meeting. Albus stood and clapped once to clear the food from the table and draw attention to himself.  
  
"As we are all in attendance, I vote that the staff meeting begin now. It would save us time in meeting later this afternoon don't you think," Albus looked around at the faces of his peers as he sat down and winked, "As you all know, one of the best and brightest students Hogwarts has had the pleasure of teaching, has joined our staff as the new Muggle Studies teacher." Here Hermione blushed at the compliment, earning herself a sneer from Severus across the table. Remus raised his glass lightly to her as Sirius, who was sitting next to him, winked at her.   
  
"She has reformed much of the Muggle Studies curriculum to fit into today's Muggle world. But I am talking too much. I will let her explain some of the new ideas she has for this course of study, Hermione?" Dumbledore laid his hand out in a gesture that signaled Hermione now had the floor. She gave a polite nod to Dumbledore before scanning the table. Many of the professors were watching her, waiting her speech. Trelawney was gazing off into space and Severus was giving her a stone, cold glare. Hermione's eyebrow piqued as she cleared her throat to explain the new curriculum.  
  
"Thank you Albus, for the warm introduction. Since the Dark Lord's demise a few years earlier, the importance of Muggle Studies has increased. I believe the Wizarding world will benefit from working closer with the Muggle community. I have reworked the curriculum for the Muggle Studies courses to start off the Third through Fifth years in Muggle History. The teachings will coincide all Muggle History to Wizard history in the first two years, with the Fifth years learning more of the in-depth history that branches off from our own. This, I believe will give the students a better understanding of how closely related the two worlds are," Hermione paused to take a sip of her tea, "The last two years will be practical learning. We will be bringing in many new Muggle contraptions into the school and we have agreed to take the electrical warding off just the Muggle classroom so that these items can be put to use and the students can have hands on experience with these items. The most important change, I believe, is that I have planned a trip to Muggle London for a weekend for the 7th year students. I believe this will be the best experience for them. To be a Muggle for a weekend."  
  
"Splendid idea Hermione!" came from Minerva, "The older students will enjoy it immensely, I am sure. It will be a wonderful experience of the real world for them." A few of the other professors nodded in agreement.  
  
"When would this excursion take place?" inquired Professor Vector.  
  
"About the second weekend in October. Before the chill has set in too well and far enough from Halloween," Hermione replied.  
  
"Will professors be allowed to enjoy these new Muggle contraptions?" Professor Flitwick asked hopefully.  
  
"I would hope that the rest of you would take interest in the items we will be bringing to the school. I would be proud to have some of my old professors learning from me as well," Hermione replied to Flitwick, causing the small professor to smile grandly, "And I am glad that most of you agree to the outing I had planned." Hermione looked about the room, not sure of exactly how to go on.  
  
"I currently have approximately 14 students in my 7th year class. Too many to watch over in a large city on my own. I would like to know if three other Professors would like to volunteer a weekend to accompany me on this trip," Hermione asked, looking about the table hopefully. Sirius was the first to speak up.  
  
"We would be happy to go along! Wouldn't we Remus?"  
  
"Of course. It would be a nice change of pace for us," Remus continued. Hermione sent a smirking glance to Dumbledore, a sure twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Well that leaves just one more volunteer. I understand that many of you have other priorities that you cannot leave for even a few days. Professor Sinistra or Professor Vector? Care to join us?" Hermione tried to get some sort of rise out of the quiet female professors. Professor Vector was smiling broadly, but it was more of an apologetic smile.  
  
"I apologize my dear, but I will have to pass on this one. I have been working on some new theories and each new route is a new possibility that I have to follow," her old Arithmancy teacher stated. Hermione smiled and nodded towards her and shifted her gaze to the darker professor.  
  
"I won't, and nothing you say will make me," Sinistra stated, eyes locking with Hermione's, leaving no room for arguments. Hermione's eyebrows rose for a second at the rudeness of the professor's comment. She had hardly heard the professor speak outside of a lecture and it seemed she didn't do much speaking otherwise. Hermione turned to look at Severus with a questioning glance. He was the last person that could do it. The look on his face set Hermione back a little, he was smirking at her.  
  
"I would not mind going on this little outing. Though I detest having to play babysitter to a group of dunderheads, I believe you will need all the help you can get," Severus said, nodding his head towards Hermione. This was not what she had expected and she quirked an eyebrow up at him to only be given his normal masked face. Some of the more mild professors also gave Severus odd looks. It was not like the stoic man to willingly oblige to help in a situation such as this.  
  
"Well, now that that has been arranged, I will leave it up to Professor Granger to notify the parents and receive permission from them as well," Dumbledore smiled graciously at Hermione as she nodded in agreement to him, "What other changes to curriculum do we have for this year?"  
  
"Of course as you know, I have begun advanced Transfigurations and Charms studies for the stronger students…" Minerva began. Hermione couldn't help but think that this was definitely going to be an interesting outing, as she looked back to the poker-faced Potions Master.  
  
'He's up to something. I can feel it,' Hermione thought, as she studied the Potions professor once more before joining the meeting again. 


End file.
